Baby Makes Three
by YelloSparkStardust
Summary: Zack and Kendall have been married for three years and Kendall discover's she's preggers! Greenleo included! R&R Please!


By The Way: I own nothing. unfortunatly. I know about 4 million ppl who can write better than McTavish, but hey i'm not in charge.

This story is all about the greatest couple AMC has had in years. The best, in my opinion since Greenleo!

Thanks to all the Zendall lovers who made this story possible!

* * *

Kendall Hart-Slater squealed at the top of her lungs coming out of her sister's bathroom. Her curly light brown hair bounced as she ran to her friend.

"Oh My God! Kendall your pregnant!" Greenlee DuPres told her best friend and stepsister in delight. The petite brunette embraced her much taller friend in happiness.

"I got that Greens" She told her jokingly.

In a way without Greenlee, Kendall wouldn't have been pregnant.

It was exactly three years to then day when Kendall had accepted Zack's proposal of marriage. Kendall had just had her heart broken for what seemed to be the hundredth time by Ethan Cambias. Ethan misunderstood Zack Slater's actions in denying him his paternity. Zack loved Ethan so much he didn't want the 'curse of being a Cambias' to haunt him. Out of that rage, he had lied about the murder of Edmund Grey, and accused his father of killing his ex-lover's husband. Ironically, that was the hatred in Ethan's heart that was actually now gone because of his wife Maria Santos Grey. After Kendall lashed out at Ethan, Zachary Slater aka Alexander Cambias JR, the second most for no reason hated man in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania, asked for her hand in marriage. This seemed extremely odd to Kendall, who hated Zach, that he would ask her to marry him. She called him crazy and rejected him until he told her all the perfect reasons for them to become man and wife.

The main one for Kendall was the security that her sister Bianca Montgomery and her niece Miranda Montgomery, whose father was a Cambias and Zack's brother, would have a huge part in Cambias Industries. Ethan had become power mad in those days, and would have done anything, including ramming out his beloved friend and cousin, for money and revenge on his father. The second reason was a loveless marriage. Now, to most this would seem ludicrous, as it seemed to most of her friends and family, but Kendall saw is as an opportunity to grow within herself. She gave up on true romance, because to her love was nothing more than an invitation to pain and suffering, That promise of not getting hurt by love, getting half of everything Zack Slater, and protecting Bianca and Miranda caused Kendall to marry Zack in a beach side ceremony in the dead of night while she was attending her mother's wedding to Jackson Montgomery in the Bahamas.

Everyone was outraged by the marriage, especially her mother The great Erica Kane. She yelled and pouted and vowed to ruin the marriage for Kendall's sake. Her best friend Greenlee wasn't so hot to the idea either, but through it all the two stuck together.

In the following months the two grew closer in friendship. Zack was always there when Kendall needed him for comfort and a shoulder and Kendall was also there when Zack needed assistance in anything. They had an unbreakable bond that was tested many a time thought their first year of marriage.

First, Ryan Lavery, Greenlee's husband at the time, became abusive towards Greenlee after learning that the man he thought was his father, in fact, wasn't and that the horrid Patrick Lavery was. He took it out on Greenlee , but she forgave him. Kendall could see the signs and told Zack about the situation. They tried to help Greenlee, but it came to a head when Ryan realized his action and ran off a cliff with his bike. Greenlee mourned for her husband and actually got in touch with his brother Jonathan, and his sister Erin. They were saddened by their brother's death, but always knew this would have happened to Ryan. Erin and Jonathon always blamed Ryan for leaving them behind with their father, but they accepted peace and decided to settle in Pine Valley. Jonathon married the kind-hearted Anita Santos and Erin was engaged to private investigator Adian Devane. It was then that Greenlee got the insane notion to have Ryan's baby. She thought that the goodness of Ryan should be preserved, although the Lavery's and the Slater's were against it, Greenlee got pregnant with the help of her close friend and psudo-brother David Hayward. But David had a secret that he never even told his wife Anna Devane-Hayward. Zack learned two weeks into the pregnancy the truth about the child. Ryan had faked his death and left Greenlee shattered in the process. David knew of this and switched the sperm samples so Greenlee would become pregnant with her beloved first husband and his brother, the late Leo DuPres. Zack and David, who both saw Greenlee as a little sister, decided to out Ryan and bring him to justice. Kendall and Zack grew closer throughout the ordeal. Zack told Kendall right away of his plans. She was so grateful that Zack was willing to do anything for Greenlee. Kendall took care of Greenlee when she was pregnant and Greenlee gave advice to Kendall.

"Your in love with your husband" Greenlee told her one day when Kendall was cooking for her. Those words hit Kendall hard. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to admit that her once loveless marriage was now blossoming in love. She brushed it off, but Greenlee now made it her mission to make the two of them admit their feelings.

Zack and David tracked Ryan to Nova Scotia and brought him, unconscious, home to face the disaster he left behind. Ryan tried to shoot the both of them and almost succeeded in injuring Zack. In that one moment Zack thought the bullet went through him all he thought about was Kendall. Her laugh, her smile, the way her hair glimmered in the sun, and how he never tasted her lips. He thought of his pain in loosing her forever, and the hurt of never having the children he wanted with her. When he realized that the bullet missed him, he mustered up all his anger and courage and took Ryan down with just his strength. David gave him a shot to sedate him, and they flew his body on Zach's jet back to Pine Valley.

Greenlee was distraught by the fact that Ryan had hurt her so much. She felt so cheated and disgusted by the fact she was having his child. It was then David told her that she was having Leo's child. Greenlee felt betrayed, for about a minute. She hugged David, kissed Zack on the cheek for everything they did, and told Kendall she loved her more than she could say. Kendall was overjoyed by the fact Greenlee was having Leo's baby. Greenlee was over the moon by this new pregnancy. But before the baby came, she testified against Ryan in the charges for spousal abuse, faking his death, and reckless endangerment. He was put away for 18 years without parole. Even his siblings Jonathon and Erin testified against Ryan for all the pain he caused Greenlee. He vowed to hurt Zack, Kendall, and Greenlee when he had the chance. Zack warned Ryan that if he ever came after his wife and sister-in-law he would kill him. It was one month later when Leo DuPres came back from the dead revealing that he lost his memory for 3 years and discovered that his loving wife Greenlee went through the hell she went through. Leo was delighted to discover he was having a baby with his Greens. Leo and Greenlee married within 2 months, before she started to show. Seven months after that, beautiful brown-eyed, brown haired baby Selena Kendall DuPres was born. Kendall served as namesake and godmother. Leo and Zack hit it off as best friends and Zack became Selena's godfather.

A few days later, at their penthouse, Zack covered the whole house with roses and lilies. Kendall came home to candle light and classical music. She was so surprised when Zack came out of the room with a box in hand. She got down on one knee.

"Kendall, I don't know how you feel about me exactly. We married for security, but not for love, but now everything's changed. When Ryan almost killed me, I realized what I knew in my heart all along, I love you. I've loved you from before I knew you, when we first married, and forever. If you say I do again, I promise it'll be the same marriage as before, only with the love of a lifetime. I'll never let you suffer or hurt. You'll only know truth and light with me. Kendall, I began to live again when you became my wife. You gave me my heart. I love you"

They were both crying at this time. Kendall was sobbing at the fact that Zack was feeling everything she felt. They were one. They knew only each other.

"I love you so much Zack Slater! You made me believe in love again. Of course I'll marry you again. One thing?"

"Anything darling" He said with dedication in his eyes.

"You have to wash the dishes every other day"

He laughed at his wife and nodded. He slid the ring on her finger as she brought him up. She laughed/cried because all her dreams were coming true. Zack was her dream. He was the man she wished for all those nights in Florida, and all those warm summers in Pine Valley.

It was at this moment when Zack put his hands on her cheeks and brought her into a cheek. Their lips were perfectly matched as they pushed into each other. Seconds later, their tongues found each other and caressed each other softly. Zack picked her up as she giggled.

"I love you Mrs. Slater"

"I love you Mr. Slater" They told each other as they entered the bedroom.

It was nights of passion like that led to this happy occasion . Kendall was now pregnant by her lovely husband.

"I'm so happy that Selly now has a little cousin to play with. I mean Mimo is so far away, so this'll be great! How do you feel?"

"I feel like telling my husband! He always figures these things out so fast"

"Well Leo and Zack are at the casino right now. You know it's odd how great Leo is at Casino work"

Kendall laughed.

"Kendall?"

"Huh?"

"You pregnant with Zack's baby" Although Greenlee wasn't so happy about the marriage in the beginning, She now loved Zack as a brother for everything he's done and was so happy that he made Kendall so blissful. She had never seen her so full of life and love, and now she had a little life inside of her.

"I know" Kendall said with glee as she touched her stomach.

"_I love my life" _Thought Kendall as she looked at the wedding picture on the chimney sill. It was of her and Zack in a kiss at their wedding 2 years ago. A love for a lifetime. Now, all she had to do was tell her husband that she was pregnant.

"_This should be interesting" _She thought happily.

* * *

In the Next Chapter: Zack sences something's wrong with Kendall, while Leo comforts him. Greenlee and Kendall talk about children. Zack comes home to find a huge suprise in store for him! Take wild guesses people! 


End file.
